No hay amor
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Porque en los matrimonios arreglados no hay amor, solo buena voluntad para mantener las apariencias. Quizás por eso a ninguno le molestaba ser infiel, el pecado se sentía demasiado normal y demasiado bien.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

Este fic participa en el reto **"Parejas extrañas"** del foro **"La sala de los menesteres"**

**Bueno ahora sí, aquí está. Y ahora si tiene romance, por más retorcido que esté y por más que ahora si me quebré la cabeza buscándole un nombre a esto... porque literalmente no tiene nombre (?) xD**

**En fin, espero que les guste aunque sea un poco ^^**

* * *

**No hay amor**

Caminaba con paso lento hacia el altar, agarrada del brazo de su padre. Su vestido blanco era de ensueño, igual que cada detalle de aquella boda que se había planeado desde antes de que ella tuviera voluntad.

Todo era demasiado perfecto que cualquier chica hubiera llegado a matar para estar en el lugar de la novia. Cualquiera, menos Astoria Greengrass, hubiera estado feliz de casarse con el chico más rico y apuesto de Gran Bretaña, que además de eso era de sangre limpia.

La sonrisa en la cara de la casta era tan falsa como el Oro Leprechaun, pero muy convincente para todos los presentes. O al menos para casi todos, pues un par de ojos grises sabían la verdad y no eran precisamente los ojos de Draco Malfoy.

Su padre la dejó a un lado de su futuro yerno y frente al juez. Ella siguió con su sonrisa falsa y Draco apenas sonrió. Así pues, la ceremonia se llevó a cabo hasta que los declararon marido y mujer. Ninguno titubeó al decir "acepto" y nadie se levantó para intervenir cuando dijeron "...que hable ahora o calle para siempre."

Todo fue tranquilo y de acuerdo al plan, cualquiera de los invitados hubiera fácilmente asegurado que aquella era una boda muy normal con un futuro muy prometedor, incluso los padres de la novia y Narcissa.

—Con el tiempo verán que esta ha sido la mejor decisión de sus vidas —les dijo la mujer rubia a los recién casados, sonriendo con satisfacción.

—El amor vendrá con los años, ya lo veréis, además que ya habéis comenzado bien —añadió la madre de Astoria, también sonriendo triunfante.

—Por supuesto, madre —respondió Draco y sonrió a su progenitora—. Y suegra —añadió, mirando a la señora Greengrass.

—Todo será perfecto —comentó Astoria, tomando un poco de vino y mirando fugazmente al patriarca Malfoy, quien permanecía indiferente.

—Os aseguro que sí —intervino el padre de la chica —. Todos los matrimonios de sangre pura son arreglados y todos resultan bien.

—Solo miradnos a nosotros —dijo la madre de Astoria, tomando la mano de su marido de forma cariñosa—. O a Lucius y Narcisa que también son muy felices. Todo es cuestión de querer y tener buena voluntad —sentenció.

Los recién casados sonrieron de nuevo, ya hasta les dolían las mejillas de tanto hacerlo, pero para su fortuna, el postre llegó antes de que alguien más quisiera decir algo. Así fue que Draco y Astoria mantuvieron las bocas ocupadas con tarta de limón y luego comenzaron el primer vals. Poco a poco otras parejas se comenzaron a unir al vals, rodeando a la pareja que aparentaba estar llena de felicidad. Aunque esa felicidad estaba muy alejada de la realidad.

—Ellos de verdad creen que nos vamos a enamorar —le murmuró Draco a su esposa, mientras se movían al ritmo de la melodía.

—¿Y por qué no darles el beneficio de la duda? —contestó Astoia, dejándose llevar por los movimientos de su marido.

—¿De verdad eres tan ingenua para creer hay amor en algún matrimonio arreglado? —dijo el rubio, riendo por lo bajo.

—No, de hecho no —le respondió de la misma manera burlona—. Sé que aquí no hay amor, ni lo habrá, porque tú amas ya alguien más, igual que yo.

—Esa es información nueva —comentó Malfoy en voz baja, alejando un poco a su esposa para mirarla con las cejas alzadas—. ¿Quién es? —preguntó.

—Te quedarás con la duda, mi amor —puntualizó ella con descaro, al tiempo que se separaba de él, pues el baile había terminado.

Draco bufó por lo bajo con una sonrisa irónica, pero en lugar de ir detrás de su mujer, se limitó a seguir bailando con otras chicas que por ahí andaban.

Mientras tanto, Astoria se salió de la fiesta, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la biblioteca de la mansión. Sabía que la persona que quería iría detrás de ella, pues él la conocía mejor que nadie. Entró y no cerró, solo se aproximó a un anaquel a tomar un libro, para después sentarse en un sofá dispuesta a leer. Antes de abrirlo, acarició la cubierta del dichoso libro, luego paso esa mano por su cuello y finalmente inició la lectura desde la primera página.

—Es de mala educación desaparecer de una fiesta sin decir nada —dijo la voz de un hombre que apenas llegaba al lugar—. Sobre todo cuando se esta celebrado la boda de uno mismo—añadió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—Yo solo quiero que termine esta farsa —murmuró ella, dejando el libro de lado y fijando sus ojos en él.

—Así no llegaras a ninguna parte, tienes que aprender a comportarte —le regañó el hombre, mirando con sus ojos grises a la chica de apenas diecinueve años que se acaba de convertir en su nuera.

—Ya estoy donde quiero, Lucius —respondió con decisión—. Lo más cerca de ti que puedo estar y si solo estamos nosotros, no me necesito comportar —añadió con voz juguetona, al tiempo que se aproximaba a él de manera pretenciosa.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces, Astoria —le dijo su suegro con seriedad, pero ella igual se aproximó y besó el cuello del rubio, haciéndolo temblar. Nadie hubiera dado crédito al ver al gran patriarca Malfoy tan nervioso ante la presencia de una adolescente

—Vamos, Lucius, nadie se traga ese cuento —le susurró al oído, mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja derecha del rubio.

—No es ningún cuento —respondió el hombre, con la voz ligeramente ronca.

—Claro que lo es, porque en los matrimonios arreglados no hay amor —insistió ella, dejando la oreja de su suegro y comenzando a repartir besos por el mentón puntiagudo—. Solo hay buena voluntad para mantener las apariencias —añadió, deteniéndose en la barbilla para mirarle frente a frente.

—Esto tampoco es amor, Astoria —se apresuró a decir el hombre, intentando lucir lo más serio posible.

—Si no sientes nada, ¿entonces por qué no me detienes? —retó, pasando su lengua por sobre sus labios de manera provocadora.

—No sea insolente, Astoria —gruñó Lucius, intentando mantener la calma en todos los sentidos posibles.

—Primero admite que sientes algo por mí —insistió ella, tomando el rostro del hombre para obligarlo a que la mirara—. Si no fuera así, no me permitirías hacer nada de lo que hago, lo sé. No me dejarías sentarme sobre tu escritorio mientras trabajas, tomar de la misma taza o copa de la que bebes, ni siquiera me dejarías tutearte en lugar de tratarte de "usted" —argumentó a su favor.

—Podrías ser mi hija —dijo él, incapaz de formular una mejor respuesta. Por alguna razón que no se llegaba a explicar, se sentía más indefenso de lo normal frente a esa chica de ondulada cabellera castaña y ojos verdes.

Muchas veces, ya con anterioridad, había estado en esa situación con Astoria. Desde que la Greengrass tenía dieciséis, se había mostrado demasiado coqueta con él. Al principio no le había dado importancia, finalmente era una niña demasiado entusiasta y algo desacata, que se metía a su despacho sin tocar y comenzaba a hablar sin parar. Pero posteriormente sus problemas comenzaron cuando la niña se volvió más atrevida y descarada, mostrando claramente el interés que sentía por él.

Quizás él debió de hacer algo, pero su orgullo masculino se lo impidió. Se sentía bien saber que aún podía levantar pasiones en una chica mucho más joven que él. Ese fue su mayor error: seguir el juego de Astoria. Nunca le dijo nada al respecto, siempre la dejaba actuar y le daba por su lado, aunque nunca la había dejado avanzar más allá de lo que consideraba propio.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos esa parte razonable de su cabeza no estaba reaccionado bien, pues muy lejos de quererla detener, deseaba llegar hasta esas últimas consecuencias que se había privado con anterioridad. Él nunca había sido un santo, tenía de fiel lo que los Weasley tenían de millonarios, pero no había punto de comparación entre la que ya era su nuera y una mujerzuela. Por más hermosa que fuera Astoria, tenía muy claro que no era correcto dejarse llevar.

—Pero no soy tu hija, Lucius, y yo sí te amo —insistió ella, besando finalmente al hombre, antes de que él pudiera decir algo más.

Él no le correspondió, estaba demasiado anonado para hacerlo y debatiéndose mentalmente sobre si era o no correcto aquello. No obstante y para desgracia del patriarca Malfoy, su cordura terminó por ceder cuando la mano de la chica se colocó sobre su entrepierna. Ese fue el detonante para perder la razón y convencerse de que si Astoria quería jugar con fuego, él la haría arder en el infierno.

Finalmente la chica tenía razón, la definición de amor estaba algo retorcida y devaluada para todos aquellos que aún conservaban los ideales de la sangre. Quizás era verdad que ahí nadie se amaba, solo había cariño, buena voluntad y lealtad hasta la muerte. Aunque esa lealtad estaba tan retorcida como el supuesto amor, prueba de ello fue la forma en la que Lucius se dejó llevar, hasta robar aquello que debió de ser de su hijo para la noche de bodas.

Pese a todo, no había culpa. El pecado sabía demasiado bien y se sentía demasiado normal. La mentira y el engaño, mientras nadie supiera, no le hacía ningún mal. Había un abismo enorme entre el deber y el deseo, pero al mismo tiempo existía un puente al que nadie le tenía miedo. Él no dejaría jamás Narcissa por nadie, no por nada llevaban más de 20 años de casados. Mientras que ella ya se había atado a Draco y tampoco pretendía dejarlo. Pero no por eso se arrepentían de lo que acaban de hacer y tampoco jurarían que no volvería a suceder.

—Astoria, lo que aquí pasó... —intentó decir el rubio, una vez que estuvieron vestidos de nuevo, pero los labios de la chica lo interrumpieron.

—Nadie sabrá nada, suegro —concluyó ella, guiñándole un ojo a Lucius antes de salir y regresar a la fiesta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La sonrisa de Astoria era tan radiante, que si había dudas sobre la felicidad de la novia por el matrimonio, ahí se desvanecieron. La sonrisa era tan autentica y real, que nadie podía poner en duda esa felicidad, aunque nadie podía tampoco adivinar que era por su suegro y no de su esposo.

—¿Donde te has metido? —le reprochó Draco a su mujer, cuando la tuvo enfrente.

—Estaba resolviendo asuntos de último momento —contestó la nueva señora Malfoy, sonriendo.

El rubio resopló con cierta burla y negó con la cabeza. La verdad le daba igual, pero tenía que preguntar, al final de cuentas era su mujer. Draco chasqueó la lengua, apunto de pedirle a Astoria que hicieran un brindis final para acabar con la maldita fiesta de una vez, pero entonces un peculiar aroma inundó sus sentidos.

—¿Por qué hueles tan jodidamente bien? —preguntó sin pensar, acercándose un poco al cuello de la castaña.

—Perfume de Sirena, para conquistar —respondió ella sin inmutarse.

—De verdad que estás dispuesta a que lo nuestro funcione, ¿no es así? —comentó burlón, pero dejándose llevar por el embriagante olor.

—De hecho no —dijo con firmeza, alejando de su cuello a su marido—. El perfume no me lo puse para ti —declaró.

Él la miró por unos segundos y ella sonrió para luego alejarse con un ligero contoneó hacia la donde estaban algunos invitados charlando. Entonces Draco entendió que el primer golpe ya se lo habían dado y aunque en realidad no le importaba lo que Astoria hiciera o dejara de hacer, su orgullo le gritaba que tenía que hacer algo. Quizás ahí no había amor y nunca lo llegaría a haber, pero no por eso pretendía dejar que su matrimonio se fuera al demonio antes de empezar. Y lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos era pedirle un consejo a su padre...

* * *

**********¿Así que, qué tal? ¿Galletitas? ¿Ranitas? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Algo? Saben que siempre acepto de todo.**

**********Asdasd, en serio que quiero actualizar mis fics largos y todo lo demás, incluso tengo tantas ideas para pequeños One-shots y demás, pero con eso que les mencione de como está mi situación actual, por más que intento sentarme y escribir, no se me da.**

**********Digo, al menos no durante el día, que además de todo me la paso discutiendo con mi padre...**

**********En fin, eso ya es otro cuento, mi punto es que ahora si se puede decir que solo ando aprovechando las madrugadas para escribir y publicar y bueno, quiero terminar los retos antes de quedarme sin internet xDU**

**********Y oficialmente quedan 5 días! asdasd, ¿qué más les puedo decir? ya me les dije cosas que ni concernían a esto, pero bueno xDU**

**********En fin, cambio y fuera y voy a ver si avanzo con lo demás. Hay que aprovechar cada segundo que me queda de Internet.**

**¡Un beso enorme y muchas gracias por leer! ^^**


End file.
